War Games
by wonderwall05
Summary: Everyone in the wizarding world knew the story of Harry Potter and how he won the war, but few people know what really happened. Few people knew the heroes that stood beside Harry Potter.
1. War Stories

It was a badly lit room, where the 'meeting' was going to take place. Interrogation would have been a more appropriate name. The 'committee' sat at a long oak table in high backed chairs with plush cushions so that they could sit comfortably. Overall the sight wasn't sinister there were a number of kindly looking older gentleman and ladies, not sinister at all. But panning back your eyes would be caught by a single chair sitting in front of them eight feet away from the table positioned in front of the head of the 'committee'. The chair was small and spindly and had an ancient look about it, at any moment the thing seemed in danger of collapsing and that was without a person sitting in it. Little things became noticeable the stone floor that was worn smooth after many years of use, the matching stone walls that were jagged and dangerous looking, and finally that roughly hewn wooden door, normal really except for the fact that there was no doorknob to be seen.

The door opened creaking on old hinges as a person is escorted into the room. It was a young woman, with slightly frizzy brown hair, her face is pale and tired looking. Her shoulders are slouched and she looks defeated, she sits down in the chair her eyes never leaving the ground and the 'committee' examines her. The head of the 'committee' clears his throat importantly and the little whispered conversations are ended.

" I believe you know why you are here." He said, his voice had a gravely quality, slightly unnerving. The girl's only response was to incline her head slightly and there were an exchanging of glances. " The committee would like to hear you account…of the happenings of August 5, there are few others-" He let his words hang in the air before continuing, " We would greatly appreciate your insights into that day." She was silent, and he was about to speak again when her voice was heard.

" I do believe that I don't have a choice. My lovely surroundings seem to indicate that." She said her voice harsh and sarcastic causing one of the 'committee' to flinch.

" We will not force you to do anything against your free will Ms. Granger but we would like to state the importance of the information you hold."

" Well if 'we' must know, then of course I will be willing to divulge everything." Her voice was scathing now.

" If would be easier if we had your cooperation." Her head raised and her eyes burned into the head of the 'committee'.

" Ah I see." She said quietly but the harshness did not leave her voice.

" We would like you to start at the beginning."

" The beginning? I believe you need to be more specific. The beginning of my existence, when I first got on the train, the beginning of the world?"

" That is enough Ms. Granger. We would like you to start at the beginning of the war." She looked pensive for a moment before she spoke.

" It all started many years ago before I was born, it started with the murders of Lily and James Potter and the momentary defeat of Voldemort."


	2. A Flowering War

It was a dark night as Lily and James Potter sat in their living room, completely unaware of the momentous event that would take place in little more than an hour. They chatted happily, as Lily cradled her young son Harry in her arms. If anyone were there to witness this they would have seen the pure joy radiating off of the two adults, Harry Potter would live a life full of love. If things had gone right that statement would have been true.

" Do you think Peter and Sirius will be able to come to dinner tomorrow?" Lily asked tickling Harry lightly.

" I think so, they don't have any other plans that I know of." James said looking up from his paper to smile adoringly at his wife. " Actually I know for certain that Peter has no plans, Sirius might have some one night stand he needs to deal with."

" James really." Lily said covering her son's ears.

" Oh he'll learn about those soon enough, I'm sure his godfather has many things to teach him." He teased and Lily looked angrier by the second.

" Then we just can't let Sirius see him." She said resolutely and James' mouth dropped open.

" What?" Was his strangled reply.

" I was just kidding James you know I think of Sirius as the annoying brother I never had." Lily said.

" You've never said that." James said looking at her strangely.

" Well I'm saying it now." She said quietly glancing at him.

" You're not lying then?" He asked and she shook her head. " I have to tell Sirius, he'll be thrilled." Lily snorted but he continued. " No seriously Lily he loves Harry and the fact that you weren't too happy about him being the godfather upset him." Lily colored slightly.

" I'm sorry." She whispered.

" Not a problem love." He whispered back leaning over to kiss her lightly, a kiss so full of love, understanding, emotion that Lily pulled back with tears in her eyes.

" James I love you." She said desperately some paranoid worry gnawing at her.

" I love you too flower." He whispered using her old name from school. " Always have and always will."

" I should put Harry to bed." She said standing up carefully so as not to jostle the tired baby.

" I'll come too." James said laying down his paper and taking his son in his arms. He had never imagined himself as a father before, married to Lily yes, but a father no. His son fit perfectly in his arms and he thought of how he could teach him to ride a broom, or how to pull pranks. Maybe one day Harry would find his own Lily, James grinned at that thought.

" What are you thinking?" Lily asked laughing at his goofy grin.

" Just about how I have a new apprentice."

" James Potter don't even think about teaching my baby boy stupid pranks. We can only hope he'll take after his mother!" She said.

" I don't know if that is something I would wish on anyone darling." He said earning himself a glare. He walked past her carrying his son carefully cradled against his chest; smiling at the small snuffles that could be heard each time Harry took a breath. He could feel Lily walking behind smiling; she always loved seeing the two of them together.

He walked into Harry's room, which was painted a light blue and was filled with toys, they had insisted on spoiling him. His crib stood against the far wall directly across from the door and James walked over placing his son lightly in the bottom, pulling the pale blue covers over his tiny body, he swore that his heart was swelling.

" Me too." Lily whispered and he smiled at her, she always knew what he was thinking.

" Of course I do, I'm your wife." She teased tickling him; he grabbed her wrist pulling her into a tight embrace his face buried in her hair, her fiery hair that matched her personality. He drew away slowly still grasping her closely to him, and he turned to watch Harry blink at them tiredly. Harry's face scrunched up slightly and he looked puzzled before sneezing softly. He heard Lily chuckle and he turned to see tears streaming down her face.

" Shhh love." He whispered pulling her face to his shoulder.

" I just can't get enough of him, I feel like I don't have enough time with him." She whispered.

" Don't be silly we have all the time in the world." He said and she smiled up at him.

" We do, don't we?" She said and he nodded kissing her deeply. James pulled away resting his head on top of hers and they watched as Harry's eyes drooped and finally closed. They stayed there silently in each other's embrace before James tugged Lily's hand and she kissed Harry's forehead before heading out of the door and downstairs. James watched her go before leaning down placing his kiss exactly where hers had been.

" I love you Harry I hope you always know that." He said before following her and closing the door quietly.

When he made his way downstairs he found Lily clutching a mug of tea in her hands staring out the window into the dark, her face a worried expression.

" What's the matter?" He asked sitting next to her on the couch and pulling her to lean against his chest.

" I was just thinking."

" About what flower."

" Harry."

" What's worrying you this time?"

" Just… I know it's foolish but with everything's that happened lately. I wonder if we made the wrong decision."

" Tell me what's really worrying you Lily." He said brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

" It's just the world right now it's so dark, I don't want Harry living in a place like this, it scares me." She whispered shifting her gaze from the window to his face.

" It scares me too, darling, it scares me too." He whispered. " I would never let anything hurt him, or you. You do know that don't you?" He asked.

" Of course I never doubted that."

" We're going to worry everyday, that's what being a parent is." He said and Lily looked anxious at that statement. " But, think about the rewards he'll grow up to be amazing, probably with your quick temper, and my charming good looks." He said and she hit his arm lightly grinning. " Think about teaching him to walk, to read, I know you'll love that." He whispered his fingers skimming over her arm, as he watched her eyes tear up.

" And you can teach him to fly, even some little pranks." She whispered and he felt his eyes start to water, he was happy, oh so happy hearing her say that. " I hope he turns out to be as wonderful as you James." She whispered her eyes locking on his. He pulled her closer to him and felt the way she relaxed in his arms.

"He has your eyes." He whispered. " Your beautiful eyes, I think I love him even more for that." She grinned even as tears slid down her face. " No need to cry darling it was a compliment." He whispered and she nodded before burying her face in his shoulder.

" Love you."

" Love you more." He whispered grinning down at her.

He must have dozed off for the firelight had faded and was reduced to burning embers. He looked down and saw Lily dozing against him her mouth slightly open, breathing deeply. James looked up trying to see what had woken him up he glanced around and froze. Through the window that looked into their front yard he saw a tall figure swathed in black robes standing there apparently staring directly at him.

"Lily! Wake up!" He said urgently shaking her shoulders, his eyes never leaving the figure.

" What's the matter?" She asked sitting up and looking around blearily.

" Get Harry now!" He yelled standing up.

" What's the matter James!?" She said looking panicked.

" He's here Lily!" He said and her eyes widened.

" James you cant he's too powerful." She said.

" Protect Harry! I'll stall him." She was about to say something but he cut her off. " I love you, now go." He said pushing her lightly she looked at him.

" I love you." She said catching his eyes before sprinting for the stairs. He ran to the door pulling out his wand and muttering a locking spell. He backed up and watched the door; he would come through the front that much he knew.

James could feel the mans presence as he stepped onto the stoop and stood on the other side of the door. He could feel his heart pounding painfully against his chest. He heard cold laughter, which the locking spell, did nothing to block.

" Hiding Potter?" Came that hard voice but he did not rise to the bait. _Lily_ he thought silently his heart hurting. " Come out to play Potter, bring your pretty wife." The man said. There was a muttered spell and the door shook plaster falling from the ceiling. James stared at the door realization finally hitting him. They had been betrayed. One of his oldest friends had told Voldemort about his were-abouts and he was going to die. A dark anger burst in his heart and he swore under his breath. He had been so stupid, and his family was going to pay the price. The door shook again and seemed to bend inwards.

He backed away slightly keeping his wand pointed towards the person on the other side.

" It's useless Potter, you could still join me, you would be accepted into my ranks and your family would live." He was tempted, so tempted he couldn't bear to think of Lily or Harry hurt. _Don't do it James!_ He heard Lily's voice clearly as if she stood next to him. There was a loud blast and the door burst inward, James held his ground as the man stepped over the rubble that was his doorway.

" What do you say Potter?" He asked his voice cold.

" Go to hell." He said harshly. " _EXPELLI-"_ He started to yell.

" _Avada Kedavra!" _That cold voice said and James felt the bolt of green light enter his stomach, his eyes widened as he realized what was happening, a burning fire rushed through his veins and he cried out before he died, " LILY RUN!" The green fire hit his heart and he thought one thing before it stopped, " _Lily, Harry I'm sor-"_

Lily heard James' yell and she nearly cried out, she knew what it meant and she knew there was no escaping, she pulled out her wand and placed herself in front of Harry. There was no way that son-of-a-bitch was getting past her, she would kill him if she had too. She waited her body tensed until she heard the creaking of floorboards that indicated he was outside. Her heart hurt so badly and she gasped, _JAMES!_ Her mind screamed. The door began to creak open and she refocused her eyes through the tears, he stood calmly in her son's doorway and his face twisted into a demented smile when he saw her.

" So glad to see you were expecting me Lily." He said stepping farther into the room.

" Stay away!" She said her voice steady her wand pointed at his heart, could she do it could she kill this man? Yes, she could and she would.

" Now, now is that anyway to treat a guest in your house? I just came to give you my congratulations." He said coldly. She stayed silent staring at him and willing herself to say those two words that would save her son, _But not James._ She thought.

" Step aside!" He said harshly coming closer.

" No! _Protego!" _She said but shuddered as he chuckled the sound like ice.

" Really you think that can stop me?" He said raising his arm and waving his arm lazily and the shield disappeared

**"****_Immobulus!_"She shouted but it had no affect. **

**" I expected better." He sneered. "_Expelliarmus."_ He said and her wand flew into his hand, she watched horrified as he snapped it in two. " You won't need this anymore. Now step aside. " He said.**

**" No!" She shouted placing her feet even more firmly.**

**" Step aside you stupid mudblood." He hissed his eyes flashing red.**

**" Never!" She screamed.**

**" _Crucio!" _He hissed and the pain coursed through her body and she screamed again but some how managed to stay standing, her bones screamed, her muscles seemed to tear but she would not drop to the ground, suddenly the pain stopped and she was left panting. " Impressive." He drawled and stepped closer. **

**" Please no, not Harry." She cried placing her hands in front of her, as Harry began to cry behind her. " Kill me but not Harry! Please!" **

**" Move aside." He said coldly trying to move past her, but she pushed with all her might causing him to stumble back, the baby's cries were becoming more insistent.**

**" You dare to touch Lord Voldemort." He hissed.**

**" Please I beg you, kill me please kill me but don't hurt Harry." She said and she watched as he stared at her before laughing coldly, her heart froze and she felt it begin to shatter. He was going to kill them both; there was no stopping him.**

**" Please." She whispered.**

**" Stand aside, you silly girl," He said staring at her and she moved to push him away again anything to save her child. "_Avada Kedavra!" _He hissed and she turned reaching out for her baby, her Harry the curse hit her in the back and she stumbled against the crib and she looked into Harry's bright green eyes as she felt the spell attack her already shattered heart ruthlessly. Her eyes stayed locked with his as she whispered her final words, " I love you Harry." She gasped as she felt her lungs collapse and her body sunk to the floor as she watched the cloaked figure approaching her baby, James' baby. _'Let my love protect him, let me die so that he may live.'_**


End file.
